Romance Of The Demons
by VJ Team
Summary: A story of suspense, love, and betrayal, involving a blooming romance between Sesshomaru and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Noble Kidnapping

"Where... Where am I?" Wondered Kagome, finding herself in a dungeon inside a large castle. Then, footsteps, coming nearer to her. She heard a door open and looked around to see... Inuyasha? No, it was Sesshomaru, but why was he here...? Suddenly, she remembered what had happened earlier.

There was a fierce battle, between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and a large dragon demon who had swallowed five shards. This creature was proving difficult to defeat, as the shards not only made him quick and agile, but they made him so strong that he needn't use all of his power in one strike, making the Backlash Wave essentially useless. But worst of all was that he wasn't focusing on the ones fighting him, he was after Kagome. Knocking Inuyasha aside, he came up in front of Kagome and then... what? she couldn't remember what had happened next. Could Sesshomaru have...?

"So, the bait is finally awake," said Sesshomaru. "That was quite the close call, and if I had been any later, you would have been eaten alive, you should thank me."

So it was true, he had saved her, but why? Why had he saved her when he seemed to loath her very existence? As if in answer, he came close to her, held her cheek softly, and said," I need you. You're a very important part of my plan."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon's Plan

Two day's later, Kagome was still inside Sesshomaru's castle. Today, when Sesshomaru came to check up on her, he had some extra news to tell. "Hopefully, you remember me mentioning my plans for you, and today they have been set in motion. My wretched brother is coming to rescue his dear, sweet Kagome, but I have something else planned for him. Him, and his precious Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru went on to explain how the dragon demon had been an employed distraction to weaken Inuyasha so Sesshomaru could capture Kagome as bait to lure him out. "Do you really think this will work?" Kagome spat with a seething hatred.

"The question, my dear, is do you?" 

Inuyasha had been pissed ever since Sesshomaru had made off with Kagome after staging the fight with the dragon. "Damn it, how could I have fell for that?" he cursed. And how could I have let him get Kagome, too? Am I getting weak? Whatever the hell it is, he thought to himself, he's gonna pay!

Back at Sesshomaru's castle, the preparations had been set. Kagome was tied up in front, unable to escape thanks to the mystical barrier around the chains. Sesshomaru himself, though, was waiting, listening for Inuyasha's approach. "Ah, I believe I hear our guest arriving, my dear Kagome," chuckled Sesshomaru, with a hint of condescending smugness. "I have been waiting for this battle for quite a while now.

Suddenly, Inuyasha burst through into the clearing, screaming," Give me back Kagome, you bastard!"

Kagome looked so helpless, and close to tears. She would have screamed to her love, Inuyasha, but her voice failed her. Inuyasha charged toward Sesshomaru, and swung at him, but missed.

'I-I must be getting weak, I can't even touch that bastard!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru chuckled, and smiled a wicked smile, "Getting weak are we Inuyasha? How patient of you!"

"Shut up, you bastard!"Inuyasha screams, flailing the Tetsusaiga around pointlessly, egged on by Sesshomaru's seemingly nonchalant attitude. Finally, Sesshomaru got behind him and ripped straight through his stomach, shoving him to the ground and pulling the Tetsusaiga from his unconscious figure.

"No, Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome, her voice having returned to her, her face showing a mixture of unbelief and horror. This... This can't be happening, she thought to herself. It must all be a dream. But it seems so real. "No Inuyasha, you can't die on me now, Inuyasha, please get up!"

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha utters, reaching for her, but eventually falling, lifeless to the ground.

"NOOO, Inuyasha, come back to me!"

End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's chains and barrier broke, and she ran to Inuyasha's side. "No...NO!!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed. This couldn't be happening... It couldn't. But it could, and it is.

Weeping over him, she screams to Sesshomaru. "How could you? How could you, he was your brother and you killed him!"

"Fear not, my puppet, he is not dead, only wounded. I would not do something so horrific in front of you," he replied, uncaring.

Still angry, Kagome runs at him to punch him, but he grabs her hand in mid-swipe. "Now, let's not do that, after the favor I gave youof sparing my loathsome brother, you should be groveling at my feet."

"Never! Y-you hartless basturd!" Kagome yelled a the ice lord, then spit in his face.

Sesshomaru let go of her and wiped the spit off. He was pissed now. "That, was completely, unnessicary."

Suddenly, Inuyasha got up, and something unexpected happened. The Tetsusaiga began to glow, and, suddenly, flew straight into Inuyasha's wound, still glowing, and seemed to repair the damage.

"Heh heh, I bet you thought you had gotten rid of me, hadn't you?" Inuyasha scoffed, feeling more power than he had ever experienced flowing through him. "Well, you're about to pay for making Kagome cry, you heartless bastard!" Inuyasha screamed, rushing up to Sesshomaru at a blinding speed and slshing him in both sides and in the chest with multiple, instantaneous blows.

Sesshomaru had never felt such pain. Why did it burn so? Sesshomaru jumped into the air, onto a chandler. Blood poored from his wounds. This couldn't be happening, he was supposed to win! Not his brother!. In his blinding pain and hatred, Sesshomaru made grave mistake. He stopped. Inuyasha saw this chance, and sliced his brother straight through the chest.

"Stop it!" shotued Kagome unexpectedly, making Inuyasha flinch for a moment. Sesshomaru also took heed of Kagome's words. "Stop it. Just stop it, both of you!" cried Kagome, her face and hands moist from the tears streaming down from her eyes. "I can't take the fighting anymore, just stop it!"

"It looks like we have incentive to discontinue this battle for now, eh, younger half-brother?" chuckled Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you say, you damn bastard," Inuyasha agreed reludtantly, still feeling the overwhelming power flowing within him.

End Chapter 4 


End file.
